¿Real?
by meconsume
Summary: No es a Peeta al que el Capitolio ha capturado, no es él al que le han borrado cada recuerdo de su cabeza, tampoco el que esta cautivo en una celda aun sin saberlo. Esta vez es Katniss, y solo podrán salvarla si la encuentran. Misma historia, misma perspectiva, distintos juegos. ¿Lograra el Sinsajo volar sin saber que tiene alas? / Peeta y Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen. **

**Solo escribo por diversión, mi recompensa son sus comentarios. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Es doloroso despertar, hay algo que me impide abrir los ojos y cada vez que mis parpados se despegan tengo que volver a cerrarlos. Una luz, tal vez el sol, me ciega momentáneamente. Trato una vez mas y cuando acostumbro mi vista me doy cuenta de que no es mas que un reflector muy potente, que cuelga encima de mi. Ahora que mis ojos no son un problema me doy cuenta del resto de mi cuerpo, tengo las muñecas adoloridas y pronto se el porque, unas agujas se clavan en las venas mas gruesas de mis antebrazos haciendo que sobresalga un poco la piel.

Lentamente trato de incorporarme y lo logro, pero sin poder evitar sentir un pinchazo que me taladra la cabeza, me la agarro con ambas manos y las agujas se doblan infringiendo mas dolor. En ese momento escucho pasos, muevo mis ojos a ambos lados y veo una silueta detrás de la mampara transparente, no podría decir quien es, se acerca cada vez mas y hago lo que me parece mas conveniente en ese momento, me acuesto y finjo que duermo.

La puerta se abre y un ruido chirriante la acompaña en el proceso, unos pasos se van acercando hacia mi y me tocan el brazo dedos calzados en látex.

-¿presión? -habla una voz masculina y se detiene un momento

-estable -contesta otra un poco mas aguda, luego la mano deja caer mi brazo hacia la fina y suave sabana- despertara en cualquier momento

-perfecto -al escucharlo siento que esta sonriendo, pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad. Medito sobre abrir los ojos o no, decido hacerlo y averiguar que esta sucediendo, entonces, siento un liquido espeso recorriendo internamente mi brazo derecho. Me desmayo enseguida.

Cuando despierto noto un ácido sabor en la garganta, seguido de una picazón que la reseca. Esta vez no trato de abrir los ojos porque noto voces a lo lejos. Alguien con un ridículo acento dice:

-creo que esta despertado -a lo que otra persona, de voz mas grave, probablemente el hombre de antes, contesta:

-Katniss ¿como te sientes? -sus dedos me queman la piel, por lo que corro el brazo rápidamente y ahora si abro los ojos, de golpe la luz potente me ciega por un momento, hasta que el hombre pide que la apaguen. Lo veo, por la bata y el pedazo de tela que tapa su boca, diría que es un doctor aunque su vestimenta colorida y su pelo alborotado y extravagante me hacen presentir que no es mas que un demente.- parece estar en shock -mira hacia su derecha y atrás, una mujer de labios gruesos y las uñas mas largas que vi en mi vida, asiente. El hombre se gira hacia mi de vuelta y veo mi propia confusión en su mirada- Katniss ¿estas bien? -pregunta esta vez de manera mas paternal, esto me hace sentir mejor aunque aun estoy meditando que posibilidades tendría de salir corriendo de allí. Mi cuerpo esta débil por lo que no sabría si tendría la fuerza necesaria para levantarme, a parte, las otras dos personas en la habitación parecen estar preparados para cualquier movimiento que me atreva a hacer.

Asiento, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa, la garganta esta tan seca que las palabras no pueden salir. El sonríe, casi como si de verdad se alegrara.- de acuerdo, te hemos traído ropa -una bolsa que no había visto antes cuelga de su muñeca, acto seguido la apoya lentamente al lado mio, como si temiera que se la lanzara a la cara- también agua y comida, supongo que querrás alimentarte por ti misma, debes estar cansada de los cables -suelta una risa como si hubiera echo un chiste que yo no entiendo y esto me hace fruncir el ceño -de acuerdo -dice luego de un largo suspiro, dándose por vencido- te dejo para que estés tranquila, procura comer ¿si? -esta vez no contesto, ni siquiera hago algún movimiento de cabeza, él solo se despide y se va.

La mujer se acerca a mi vacilante y luego sonríe abiertamente, trato de averiguar que hay en su sonrisa que me da tanta desconfianza pero no me doy cuenta y lo abandono. Finalmente hago una mueca, que trata de ser una sonrisa, solo por complacerla. Ella parece satisfecha y se va.

Cuando me quedo sola me invade de pronto una sensación de malestar, como si temiera de mi misma, trato de convencerme de comer un poco para distraerme. Primero tomo un poco de agua del baso al lado mio, tiene puesto un sorbete para que no me la vuelque encima, parece que pensaron en todo. Siento como el frío y la humedad pasan por mi garganta y me dan fuerzas para hablar, aunque ahora que no hay nadie junto a mi, me sentiría ridícula hablándole a la nada, por lo tanto no lo hago. En el plato hay de todo, desde pan, lo cual me produce una intensa tristeza, hasta unas fresas, que son deliciosas, pero solo como unas cuantas porque, por alguna razón, me dan dolor de estomago. No es que estén en mal estado, es solo que algo dentro de mi mente no me deja saborearlas y termino escupiendo en una servilleta que han colocado cerca de mi.

Me doy cuenta de que comer va a ser imposible, parece como si los alimentos me trajeran recuerdos en los cuales no estoy dispuesta a pensar. Aun no estoy segura de cuales son, pero se que si lo descubro eso va a terminar destruyéndome, así que trato de no darle mas vueltas al tema. Me dedico, con los ojos, a investigar a fondo la habitación, no hay mucho que ver para ser sincera, solo cuatro paredes blancas, que, según lo que alcanzo a observar, son acolchadas. Trato de distraerme preguntándome porque lo son, y para que fin, pero el olor del pan recién orneado me llega a la nariz y me invaden las nauseas, me levanto lo mas rápido que puedo y escapo a un pequeño baño escondido en la esquina derecha del cuarto. Me arrodillo junto al inodoro y vacío lo poco que mi estomago contiene, cuando termino me percato de que tengo sangre en los brazos, al principio me asusto pero luego recuerdo las agujas, estas debieron arrancarse en cuanto me incorpore súbitamente.

Ahora estaba lastimada, con hambre y enferma. Genial. No quería llamar a nadie, sabia que debía hacerlo, pero no confiaba en esas personas. Tal vez fueras las sonrisas falsas o sus alocados atuendos, no lo se, pero de algún modo no me daban la confianza necesaria para hablarles. Así que me quedo allí, junto al retrete por lo que habrán sido dos horas, cuando siento que mis rodillas no aguantan mas me levanto lentamente, y me lavo la cara. En el baño no hay espejo, lo que, por un lado me alivia, no quiero verme en este estado, seguro me compadecería de mi misma, y eso seria algo que no podría permitirme.

Vuelvo a la cama, sin ganas de nada. Pongo mi cuerpo de costado y me ovillo como si fuera una niña, me quedo dormida al instante.

Me despierta el olor potente de rosas, es tan fuerte que me tapo la nariz con dos dedos, tratando de alejarlo de mi, pero este aun esta ahí, como si fuera parte de mi misma, como si no pudiera apartarlo aunque quisiera. Siento nauseas otra vez, pero al saber que probablemente no vomitaría, dado que no comí nada, trato de tranquilizarme. Me obligo a cerrar los ojos y pensar en algo bonito, pero nada viene a mi mente, es casi como...

-Katniss -una voz que no había escuchado antes me llega a los oídos. Abro los ojos y lo veo.

Un hombre mayor se alza ante mi, parece sonreír, pero no es una sonrisa que dice "me alegro de verte" mas bien esta grita "por fin te tengo". Eso me da mas desconfianza. El hombre no parece ser doctor, como el anterior, y tiene una persona a cada lado, que, a pesar de que no me miran, intuyo que son muy desdichados y siento una profunda compasión hacia ellos.- ¿como te encuentras? -pregunta él mismo, lo miro mas atentamente y siento repulsión de su gran y blanca barba. Yo aun sigo con los dedos en la nariz y él parece divertido por eso. Se sienta frente a mi y me mira por un largo y tedioso rato, luego se acerca un poco mas y con la misma sonrisa de antes cuestiona: -¿que recuerdas? -es conciso y va al grano, como si no quisiera andar con vueltas. Eso me molesta e intimida, pero trato de mostrarme fuerte. Pienso en su pregunta, esa que yo misma no me atrevía a hacerme y pronto descubro el por qué.

No recuerdo nada. Ni un solo momento de mi vida. ¿Como es posible? me tapo la boca con ambas manos, soltándome la nariz, el olor de rosas putrefactas y de algo mas potente y desagradable me invade. Trato de hacer caso omiso de mis sentidos porque hay algo mucho mas importante aquí, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta, pensamientos de diferentes clases pasan por mi cabeza. Confusión, horror, tristeza, soledad, dolor, olvido...

Trato de hacer memoria, al menos recordar algo de mi misma, pero no, no hay nada, es como si me hubieran vaciado. Alzo la cabeza y miro al hombre desagradable que sigue con la vista en mi, esta vez no sonríe sino, que mas bien, intenta adivinar en que estoy pensando. Me aclaro la garganta una vez y con voz fuerte y clara digo: -Me llamo Katniss Everdeen -y eso es todo.

* * *

**_Hoola vengo con una nueva historia, si, no pude resistirme a escribir algo sobre los juegos del hambre, mas concretamente sobre Peeta y Katniss, porque, les advierto que ira mas que nada sobre ellos dos. No sera muy larga, y me tendrán que tener paciencia porque no se cuando haré el próximo capítulo ni cuando lo publicare. Confío en que me den ideas para continuarlo. _**

**_De momento les dejo esto, se que es cortito, pero es solo para introducirlos a la trama. Como dice la sinopsis ira de que, esta vez, es a Katniss la que atrapo el capitolio y no a Peeta, creo que lo peor que pueden hacerle a ella es robarle sus pensamientos, y eso es lo que hice. Van a tener que esperar hasta que llegue nuestro héroe, el chico del pan, a rescatarla, pero no demasiado no se preocupen ;). Y veremos como actúa él al darse cuenta de que la ha perdido, al menos a su memoria y como la ayudara a recuperarla. Siempre quise saber que haría Peeta en esta situación, Katniss en Sinsajo se comporta algo distante con él, pero bueno es obvio porque quería matarla, acá no tendremos ese problema tranquilos! Bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste y si es así déjenme sus reviews, siempre me animan a continuar! Gracias por leer :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

El desagradable hombre, como le he decidido apodar, me mira con intensidad. Se lo que su mirada esta tratando de averiguar, si miento o no. Si es realmente verdad que solo recuerdo mi nombre, eso me entristece y a la vez enfurece de maneras diferentes, por lo que me esfuerzo para no correr mi vista hasta que quede satisfecho. Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, deja de mirarme, se da la vuelta y le dice algo, que no llego a oír, al doctor. Este asiente levemente y sale de la habitación, junto con las otras dos personas de semblante triste.

Me siento desprotegida y asustada, no quería quedarme a solas con el hombre de barba blanca y olor nauseabundo, pero a nadie parece importarle que me quede con él, así que intento tranquilizarme, al menos, solo para demostrar que no tengo miedo, aunque si lo tengo, estoy aterrada. Vuelve su mirada hacia mi y veo como las comisuras de su boca se mueven hacia arriba, transformando su sonrisa de antes en una mortal y amenazadora. Me hundo en la cama como un pollito a punto de ser atacado, y toco mis muñecas por debajo de la sábana, no quiero que él se de cuenta que me sangra donde tenia las agujas, eso me da a pensar que le daría algún tipo de satisfacción ver mis lastimaduras, y me invade un poco mas el miedo.

-tranquila señorita Everdeen -dice con un acento demasiado falso, como si nada en él fuese totalmente real. Se pasa la lengua por los labios carnosos, y me viene la imagen de una víbora, una venenosa de lengua gruesa y larga. Tiemblo de repulsión. El sonríe una vez mas y se acerca, sentándose junto a mi. Mis fosas nasales se cierran casi por instinto al oler el putrefacto aroma a rosas y algo mas que aun no puedo dilucidar. Me toca un brazo por encima de la sábana y su tacto me hace retroceder, como si fuera fuera la presa y él el cazador. Una víbora cazadora, pienso. Se aclara la garganta y sigue hablando -supongo que estará traumatizada por su reciente accidente -por primera vez lo miro con atención, y junto las cejas indicándole que no tengo ni idea de que esta hablando- pero ya esta a salvo, no tiene nada de que preocuparse -veo que hace el intento de guiñarme un ojo, pero mas bien me da la sensación de que los entrecierra, preparándose para atacarme. Luego de mirarme otra vez, se levanta y me extiende la mano, no saco las mías de debajo de mi cubierta, al contrario, las apretó mas una con la otra. Él parece ofendido pero en ese momento aparece el doctor y siento un gran alivio al verlo- tengo una reunión, mas tarde pasare a verla -se dirige a mi, asiento con la cabeza deseando que se vaya de una vez por todas, él continua con la mano extendida, se la pasa disimuladamente por su traje alisándolo, tratando de que no se notara que lo había rechazado. Se que mas tarde lamentare eso, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo echo. Finalmente, sale de la habitación con la cabeza erguida y portando esa sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Pronto el doctor se acerca a mi y verifica las maquinas que me rodean, controlando que este todo en orden. Aparece la enfermera de antes y me sonríe con cortesía, siento algo de alegría al verla pues se que es mucho mejor estar en su compañía que con el señor víbora.

Alza sus manos hacia mi, para que le de mis muñecas. Saco los brazos de mi escondite y ella se escandaliza al ver las tiras de sangre que los recorre. Me pregunta que ha pasado y yo solo me encojo de hombros, como si no fuera capaz de controlar mis actos, (y tal vez así es) me mira con compasión y me doy cuenta de que detesto que la gente sienta lastima por mi, así que me limito a mirar hacia otro lado mientras ella, con sus largas y esculpidas uñas, me cura y coloca las agujas otra vez en su lugar.

En el proceso, pienso mas claramente sobre que me podría haber pasado para olvidar toda mi vida. Me pregunto si tengo familia o amigos, aunque sea una persona que se preocupe por mi. También cabe la posibilidad de que el señor víbora sea pariente mio y eso me produce escalofríos. Armada de valor me giro hacia la enfermera, que no tiene pinta de serlo, y en un susurro pregunto:

-¿Que me paso? -ella parece alterada al escuchar mi voz y mira al doctor. Él se acerca y le pide que nos deje solos. Genial, otro monólogo.

-Katniss -comienza él y baja la vista hacia el suelo- tuviste un accidente y perdiste momentáneamente tus recuerdos. Ahora estas fuera de peligro, pero es un milagro que no hayas muerto -su sonrisa forzada me hace querer escapar, pero no lo hago, porque ni siquiera se donde.

-¿entonces volverán? -noto la esperanza en mi voz- ¿los recuerdos? -aclaro mas tarde

-no lo sabemos, tal vez si o no. Aun no estamos seguros. -me sigue mirando y luego anota algo en una planilla, deslizándose lejos de mi- el presidente Snow es el que te salvo, deberías darle las gracias. -lo miro con confusión y el adivina enseguida cual es mi próxima pregunta- es el hombre que acaba de salir. -ahora estoy mas asombrada que antes. ¿Víbora mi salvador? en todo caso ¿de quien me salvo?.

Quiero preguntárselo, quiero aclarar todas mis dudas, pero por alguna razón solo asiento. Una parte de mi cerebro me dice que es porque no le creo ni una palabra a este extraño y otra es que estoy demasiado alterada como para seguir hablando. El doctor nota que ya no le hablare y se despide.

Otra vez sola, me digo y atesoro el momento, no se cuanto tiempo estaré así. Demasiadas cosas que asimilar, pienso en que debería sentir; dolor, terror o capaz sería mas adecuado ponerme a gritar. No hago ninguna de esas cosas, solo me siento...perdida. No se quien soy, susurro mas tarde y las paredes acolchadas ahogan mis sollozos. Supongo que afuera ha oscurecido ya que han cerrado las ventanas, aunque, pensándolo bien, nunca había visto entrar la luz por ellas. Quiero salir, quiero ver el sol y que me caliente con sus rayos. Recuerdo eso al menos, la sensación de estar bajo el sol. ¿Que mas?, me pregunto. Espero que una cascada de recuerdos me caiga sobre la mente, pero no sucede y pronto me voy dando por vencida. Suspiro a la nada y rodeo los ojos. No tengo sueño, de echo, estoy demasiado despierta. Quiero caminar, hacer algo productivo.

Me acuerdo de la bolsa que me habían traído anteriormente y la agarro de una silla al lado de mi cama, abro despacio el nudo que lleva, rogando que sea ropa cómoda. Y lo es, son prendas clásicas y comunes, todo de un mismo color, el azul. No como el cielo, sino uno mas profundo, casi celeste, pero sin llegar a serlo. Eso es un detonante para mi cabeza y, sin saber porque, lagrimas saladas ruedan por mis mejillas, me cuestiono a que (o quien) me recuerda este color, pero como antes, todo esta en blanco. Saco la ropa una a una, un pantalón de deporte, una remera de manga larga y totalmente lisa, unas suaves medias largas, ropa interior, la cual es la que añoro mas, ya que debajo de la bata estoy totalmente desnuda. Y, por ultimo, unas botas de caña alta, color marrón, estas también me hacen sentir tristeza, pero una diferente, me traen una sensación de familiaridad, mientras que el azul, me hace sentir un profundo vacío.

En un esfuerzo por distraerme y no pensar en cosas que me angustian, me dispongo a vestirme. Incorporo mi cuerpo hasta quedar sentada, pero al hacerlo noto un ligera molestia en los antebrazos, la agujas. ¿Y ahora?, podría llamar a la enfermera, hay un botón encima de mi cama, pero si lo presiono correría el riesgo de que luego no me dejaran sola, y yo quería estarlo. Quería tratar de recordar algo por mi misma sin verme interrumpida por extraños en los que no confió. Me acuesto de nuevo en la cama, diciéndome que vestirse no es una buena idea. Tal vez debería dormir, si mi mente no coopera para hacerme recordar, capaz mis sueños si. Cierro los ojos poco a poco y para mi sorpresa me quedo dormida rápidamente.

Me despierto cuando noto la presencia de alguien al lado mio, abro los ojos con delicadeza, ya que la luz potente del reflector me alumbra la cara, otra vez. Miro con los parpados entrecerrados, no hay una sino tres personas en mi habitación, enseguida me hundo un poco mas en el colchón, cohibida.

No conozco a estas personas, una trae un traje idéntico al de la enfermera anterior así que supongo que también sera una, igual que la otra parece salida de un cuento de payasos, tiene el pelo color plateado claro y juraría que se ha espolvoreado las mejillas con algún tipo de brillantina, nada mas inadecuado para el lugar donde nos encontramos. Al verme despierta me sonríe, yo corro la cara sin hacer ninguna mueca. Ella se me acerca y comenta algo con el extraño acento y la voz chillona, sinceramente no me esfuerzo para escucharla. Luego agarra mi brazo derecho y me saca la aguja sin lastimarme, hace lo mismo con el izquierdo y cubre el punto rojo que habían dejado.

-no los necesitaras mas -aclara, su voz me da un ligero dolor de cabeza y me la agarro con ambas manos- pronto serviremos la cena, lo mejor para usted señorita Everdeen -sus ojos brillan un poco y me pregunto porque sera, pronto descubro que se trata de algún tipo de adoración hacia mi y no puedo evitar levantar levemente mis labios, en lo que trata de ser una sonrisa sincera. Ella no dice nada mas y continua revisándome, al ver que todo esta en orden, y para mi alivio, se aleja de mi- ya puede vestirse -dice mostrando todos sus dientes- alguien vendrá a visitarla -y sin acotar nada mas sale de la habitación. Las otras dos personas que la acompañan, y de las cuales no me fije ni un segundo, salen tras ella.

Me levanto con agilidad, aliviada de poder vestirme y estirar las piernas un rato, casi corro hacia el baño y me encierro ahí con la ropa guardada en la bolsa, como la había dejado. La saco poco a poco y evito mirar los colores que me hacen sentir esa dolorosa presión en el pecho. Después de unos minutos ya estoy vestida, me hago una trenza rápida, solo porque mi pelo esta dándome calor, y descubro que hay muchas tiras de colores en el lavamanos, me pongo una inmediatamente. Salgo del baño como si fuera una persona nueva, mucho mas despierta, se podría decir, que antes y con ganas de averiguar que esta pasando, pero mi nuevo espíritu no esta preparado para lo que me encuentro en la habitación. Un hombre de no mas de 30 años, con la piel de color bronce y los ojos pinados de dorado me sonríe débilmente. El corazón me da un vuelco y sin poder evitarlo me largo a llorar.

* * *

_**No puedo decirles lo agradecida que estoy por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado la idea. Acá hice otro cap, no tanto, pero un poquito mas largo que el anterior. Se habrán dado cuenta quien es la persona que entro a la habitación de Katniss. No podía matarlo, al menos, no aun. ¿Que les pareció la idea de los colores relacionados con los recuerdos? Quiero aclarar, que, aunque adore a Josh, él no tiene los ojos celestes como el Peeta del libro y sinceramente me gustaría seguir mas a los libros, así que si tienen alguna duda con esos detalles pregunten. Igualmente supongo que todos los que leen esto ya se leyeron los libros, pero si no lo hicieron responderé sus preguntas.**_

_**No se preocupen ni yo puedo soportar tanto tiempo sin que Katniss y Peeta se vean, y ya se como sera su primer encuentro, solo puedo adelantárselos con una palabra: intenso. Tengo muchas ideas y estoy tratando de ordenarlas, así se entiende un poco mas, desde luego estaría complacida de que me den alguna ayudita o que me dijeran algo que les gustaría que pasase. Esto es para ustedes así que cuanto mas interesante lo vean mejor para mi ;) Nos leemos en el próximo, nuestro chico del pan no esta lejos, lo prometo. **_

_**Gracias por leer! :) Besos, Ro. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Entre mis ojos nublados de lagrimas puedo distinguir que el hombre de mirada gentil se acerca para contenerme, y también de como alguien lo detiene con la mano para que no lo haga. Supongo que me veo como una idiota, llorando por alguna razón que ni yo comprendo, por eso me dispongo a dejar de hacerlo y, con algo de rabia, me seco los ojos con los puños de la nueva remera.

En cuanto estoy visiblemente mas calmada, mi nueva visita sonríe, y me tiende la mano, que le tiembla levemente, la estrecho sin dudar. Su contacto me produce una nueva sensación, de calidez y armonía, me siento repentinamente a gusto y esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Él me guía hasta la cama, me siento mientras que toma una silla y queda frente a mi. Antes de comenzar a hablar dirige una mirada algo desconfiada a las otras personas que ocupan el cuarto, estas van vestidas con ropa negra y la cara tapada por un casco grueso, supongo que son hombres, por su físico grande e imponente. También me fijo de que al costado de sus trajes traen algún tipo de objeto que sobresale, parece ser un palo grande aunque no puedo decirlo con seguridad, estoy tratando de descubrirlo cuando una mano cálida y temblorosa aprieta la mía. Me giro enseguida hacia el hombre de delineador dorado y este me observa con familiaridad.

-Soy Cinna -dice serenamente. Él suspira al ver que yo no alejo mi mano y noto como sus ojos se humedecen- me alegro que estés bien -su voz se quiebra y me siento apiadada de él, entonces, sin poder predecirlo echa sus brazos hacia mi y me abraza. Me quedo como piedra, sin hacer ni un movimiento. El contacto con otro humano me produce algo de rechazo, pero no puedo, ni quiero, apartarme. Cinna parece un buen hombre, alguien en quien puedo confiar, y eso, sin duda, me alivia.

Noto que su mirada sigue en mi, calando por dentro, invitando a que me abra ante él y quiero hacerlo, lo que mas deseo es compartir mis pensamientos con alguien, pero no puedo, los otros dos hombres en la habitación nos invaden de tensión e inseguridad. Le sonrío dulcemente y en un murmullo digo:

-Hola Cinna, ¿nos conocemos? -la pregunta sale sin pensarla y me arrepiento al ver el dolor formándose en sus ojos, pero ya no puedo reprimirla.

-somos amigos -dice él luego de un rato y sonríe- te traje algo -se gira hacia atrás y noto como saca algo de un bolso color carmín, desde mi lugar parece ser una tela suave y de seda. Me la extiende y se desase en mis manos, acoplándose a ellas. Estiro la prenda y esta toma forma de un bonito, pero sencillo, vestido. Es de color rojo y me trae esa sensación ya conocida. Lagrimas saladas invaden mis mejillas, humedeciéndolas a su paso, no las aparto, porque esta vez son de felicidad. Ahora soy yo la que estira los brazos para abrazar a Cinna, este me rodea con los suyos y yo suspiro.

-gracias, es hermoso -logro decir y me separo.

-lo hice para ti, me alegro que te guste -me asombro y estoy apunto de preguntarle algo cuando se escucha un carraspeo detrás nuestro, viene desde la puerta pero no es necesario que me gire, se exactamente de quien se trata, lo noto en el aire, invadido de un repentino olor a rosas rancias y algo mas. Cinna baja la vista y luego la alza hacia mi, diciendo con la mirada lo que no puede con las palabras- tienes que tener cuidado Katniss, ellos vienen tras de ti -abro los ojos un poco mas de lo normal y él toma mi mano entre las suyas.

-¿quienes? -cuestiono.

-los rebeldes -dice él y baja la mirada nuevamente, frunzo el cejo y Cinna aclara- ellos te hicieron esto, y te mataran si te encuentran -noto una risa colmada de satisfacción atrás nuestro y un escalofrió me recorre. Cinna sigue con la vista baja y eso me hace pensar que no me esta diciendo enteramente la verdad, así que con un dedo le levanto la barbilla. Él parece algo asustado, se ve en su mirada aunque no estoy segura de que o quien.- debes...-traga salida ruidosamente y se aclara la garganta- confiar en Snow -dice con dificultad- él te protegerá -luego su mano avanza hasta estar delante de la mía y se la estrecho, me parece raro que me de un apretón de manos cuando antes me ha abrazado, pero no lo cuestiono. Un metal roza con mis dedos y Cinna carraspea- Katniss -me mira con dureza- para mi siempre seras la chica en llamas -su mano suelta a la mía e inclinándose hacia adelante, me besa la frente. Después se levanta y sin decir nada mas, se va.

El objeto sigue entre mis dedos, lo apretó tan fuerte que mis nudillos pierden el color. Unos pasos se acercan hacia mi y esa voz conocida dice:

-enseguida te traerán la cena, debes comer, así estarás fuerte -no puedo evitar dejar de respirar para no tener que oler su potente aroma.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que se ha ido suelto el aire de golpe y abro mi mano. Un pequeño prendedor se haya en el medio, es dorado y en el centro contiene lo que parece ser un pájaro. No puedo apartar mi vista de él, es como si me hipnotizara, provoca una sensación parecida a lo que se debe sentir que te aprieten el corazón. Solo dejo de mirarlo en cuanto una enfermera entra al cuarto, y lo escondo debajo de la almohada. Cuando me encuentro otra vez sola, miro a la nada y susurro:

-Gracias -por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento que no volveré a ver a Cinna otra vez.

* * *

Al día siguiente me siento mejor, como el desayuno con ansias y sonrío a la gente que entra y sale, por alguna razón pienso que ser simpática es lo único que me ayudara mas tarde cuando quiera salir de aquí. El doctor me cuenta que ya estoy en mejores condiciones y dice algo extraño sobre que estamos listos. No lo comprendo hasta que, mas tarde, veo a Snow entrando a la habitación.

-Katniss ya estas preparada -trato de ser simpática también con él, pero todo lo que logro es una mueca provocada por su desagradable aroma.

-¿para que? -pregunto, al darme cuenta de que no podre obligarme a sonreír. Él me mira fijamente y en sus ojos casi puedo distinguir el color amarillo de los de una víbora sedienta de sangre, esto me hace echarme hacia atrás en mi espaciosa y cómoda cama. Snow no contesta hasta que otra persona se coloca al lado nuestro y saca un objeto grande con un lente en el medio. Tardo en darme cuenta que se trata de una cámara. Instintivamente, me tapo la cara con las manos y una sensación, mucho mas fuerte que todas las que tuve hasta ese momento, me agobia. Intento, en vano, no llorar.

-tenemos que grabarte, es para los rebeldes -él evalúa mi reacción pero yo sigo petrificada con las manos sobre mi rostro- tienen que verte fuerte, de esa manera no te atacaran ¿si? -sus ojos me dan a entender que no tengo otra opción que hacer lo que me diga, así que, con mucho esfuerzo, retiro mis manos y asiento.

Ellos me dan un guion donde dice todo lo que debo decir, no solo es estrictamente formal y con palabras que yo nunca diría, sino que es frío y calculador. Pero sobre todo, quiere infundir miedo, lo noto en sus frases y en cuanto las digo. Un equipo de preparación viene para maquillarme y peinarme, también me colocan el vestido que me regalo Cinna, este se ciñe perfectamente a mi cuerpo. En todo ese rato no miro a nadie, estoy concentrada en las palabras que deben salir de mi boca.

Snow se me acerca cuando estoy lista, se para a mi lado y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, es un gesto tan intimo que me produce nauseas, pero no vomito, eso me alejaría mas de mi libertad. Tengo que convencerlos, pienso, convencerlos de que estoy de su lado. Pese a que no sea así, aunque no sepa que esta pasando ahora, lo único que tengo es esto. ¿Y si no lo hago? pregunta una voz al fondo de mi mente, la imagen de Cinna aparece sin pensarlo, agarro el prendedor de abajo de mi almohada y lo aprieto hasta que me duele su contacto, no lo suelto en todo el rato. Cuando se enciende la cámara y me apunta, me siento diferente. Mi cara cambia, casi siento que el color se desvanece de mis mejillas pero aun así, mi voz sale fuerte, clara y poderosa. Como si una parte de mi no quisiera renunciar a lo que soy realmente. Repaso el guion en mi mente y, cuando me dan la señal, comienzo.

-Soy Katniss Everdeen. Los rebeldes me atacaron, estoy en un hospital por su culpa, casi muero, ellos casi me matan. -respiro profundamente porque lo siguiente es lo que mas me cuesta- Snow me salvo y gracias a él me encuentro en perfecto estado. -a mi lado, siento como él sonríe y me apresuro a continuar para no arrepentirme- Quiero decirles a todos los distritos que paren esto, el capitolio no es su enemigo, yo tampoco. Los rebeldes, ellos lo son. Si no detienen esto, recuerden...-pienso mentalmente en lo que sigue, cuando me quiero dar cuenta continuo hablando y las palabras salen solas de mi garganta - los juegos aun no terminaron. -mi mirada queda perdida en la nada y Snow dice algo que no llego a entender.

El camarógrafo levanta un dedo en señal de que todo salio como lo han planeado. Yo estoy estática, con el brazo de Snow aun rodeándome. La luz roja que nos apunta se apaga y hace un clic, que no se oye, porque otro ruido mas fuerte, lo silencia. Es un grito, desgarrador, uno tan potente que todos se giran hacia la persona que lo produce.

Es mi grito, y no me doy cuenta de que es así, hasta que siento una aguja taladrándome el brazo, no tengo tiempo de pensar en nada, el sedante hace su efecto y me desmayo.

* * *

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me encanta que me cuenten lo que piensan del fic y que me den ideas. A mi también me gustaría hacer un pov Peeta, y pensé en como podría hacerlo hasta que me di cuenta de que si lo hago arruinaría mi idea de lo que pasara mas adelante. Así que perdón, pero no lo haré, tal vez se me ocurra alguna otra idea y haga otro fic desde el punto de vista de Peeta, siempre me intereso saber que pensaba... **_

_**¿Que les pareció el cap? creo que filmar a Katniss es la forma mas rápida en que Peeta vaya a su rescate, acuérdense que no solo esta Peeta en el distrito 13...pero no se desilusionen tengo pensado de que, cuando aparezca, lo haga solo. **_

_**La verdad que solo quería hacer una aparición de Cinna pero si les entusiasma la idea, puedo hacer que no muera todavía. Respecto a la pregunta sobre si Katniss recordara todo cuando vea a Peeta, tendrán que esperar pero la idea es que él le haga recordar. Y la idea de que ella tenga miedo al fuego o al agua, como Johanna, aun no se que hacer respecto a eso, porque el capitolio, mas preferentemente, Snow, no quiere lastimarla aun, sino usarla en contra de sus propios amigos y familiares, pero si quieren que sufra solo tienen que decírmelo, yo escribo lo que ustedes me dicen jajaja. Les tengo una sorpresa para el próximo, es una persona o tal vez dos, se que se van a alegrar de que aparezcan. El lunes es mi cumple así que espero muchos comentarios, si llego les subo cap ese día! **_

_**Gracias por leer! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Una niña de cabello rubio como el sol y ojos celestes como el mar, corría por un prado. Ella se veía feliz, se giraba de vez en cuando y gritaba mi nombre entre risas. Tenia que agarrarse el vestido con ambas manos para no tropezarse con él, aunque si lo hubiera echo no lloraría, simplemente se levantaría con una sonrisa y seguiría corriendo. Sus botas chocaban contra el pasto de un color verde sano, y a veces, unas hojas amarillas se levantaban del suelo, ella las agarraba y las tiraba por el aire, haciéndolas volar. Trataba de seguirla pero era increíblemente veloz.

-Katniss apúrate -me grito e hizo una seña con la mano. Luego se giro y siguió corriendo, fui detrás de ella, contagiándome de su alegría. En lo alto se oía como los pájaros nos daban música con el sonido de sus cantos. Cerré los ojos un instante e inspire el aire puro de la brisa, de pronto, un olor a rosas me llego y parpadee rápidamente. La niña grito mi nombre, esta vez con desconsuelo. Trate de hablarle, de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, así que seguí corriendo- Katniss! -se oyó de vuelta, esta vez mas fuerte. No se escuchaba nada mas en todo el prado, solo a ella. Unos arboles se alzaron ante mi y la bella visión se vio transformada en un bosque, hacia frío y yo traía un vestido demasiado fino como para protegerme, pero no me importo en ese momento, porque otro grito desgarrador colmo el aire. Y corrí con mas fuerza tratando se atrapar la voz, porque no lograba ver a la dueña de ella. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que los arboles se transformaron en rostros, unos que me miraban. Algunos suplicantes otros con rencor, algunos con amor otros con odio. Una chica rubia deformada, un chico atravesado por una lanza, una niña morena con mirada triste, un hombre quemado por fuego y lleno de carbón. Las imágenes me producían tanto daño que me dieron ganas de arrancarme los ojos con las manos, pero no fue necesario, un dolor de cabeza repentino me nublo la vista y me hizo caer al suelo. El cielo, arriba, se convirtió en negro y los arboles con caras en ese momento me rodeaban. Todos me miraban de igual modo, con deseos de venganza. Cuando me di cuenta que, inevitablemente, iba a morir, mi cuerpo se desplomo en el pasto, pero no fue la premonición de la muerte segura lo que me hizo gritar a continuación. No, fue la niña que corría por el prado acuchillada por detrás con un hacha. Lo ultimo que le escuche gritar fue mi nombre...

* * *

Despierto agitada y la oscuridad de la habitación me cubre, intento hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas, me levanto de la cama y voy hacia el baño, cuando estoy allí me lavo la cara con mucha agua fría, esta se resbala por mi cuello y me refresca. No quiero pensar en el sueño, pero, sin poder evitarlo, lo hago, al instante siento un profundo dolor en el corazón, y recuerdo a la nena de ojos celestiales, trato de acordarme de su sonrisa pero mi mente esta empeñada en hacerme escuchar sus gritos de auxilio y ver su expresión aterrada en cuanto es asesinada. Tomo un poco de agua del grifo y mi garganta se humedece rápidamente, de pronto me invade una sensación de ahogo, no puedo respirar, el aire no entra ni sale, trato de calmarme, de pensar en algo lindo, una imagen de una sonrisa llega a mi de inmediato, es una sonrisa llena de felicidad y se que la persona la dirige a mi, no se de quien puede tratarse pero estoy segura que es alguien muy importante, intento guardar el recuerdo por si llego a ver de vuelta esos labios.

Mas tarde, la enfermera entra a la habitación y yo me hago la dormida, no quiero que me pregunte cosas, como, por ejemplo, por que grite. No me apetece pensar en eso y menos descubrir algo que ni yo se. Me paso el día durmiendo y de vez en cuando me levanto para ir al baño, nunca abro los ojos si noto a alguien al lado mio. Como las comidas que me dan porque tengo mucha hambre pero lo hago fijándome que no haya nadie cerca que pueda observarme. En un momento dado no puedo ocultarme del doctor, él nota mi esfuerzo porque no me vean y suspira, luego se acerca a mi y me da un objeto, cuando puedo tenerlo en mis manos noto que es una pulsera de goma: tiene contextura suave, es gruesa y en cuanto me la coloco me aprieta la muñeca como si hubiera estado echa a mi medida.

-es para diferenciarte -dice el doctor, me siento rara al escuchar a una persona hablar.

-¿de quienes? -pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-la amarilla -continua, ignorándome- es para los pacientes que tuvieron un accidente y están en recuperación. La naranja para los que tienen algún tipo de problema psicológico o psiquiátrico. Y, por ultimo, la roja para los...-se detiene un momento- los que son peligrosos -añade y trata de sonreír. No le digo nada, porque no tengo palabras con las cuales hacerlo. Aun estoy catalogando mis opciones para saber que opino- cuando estés recuperada del todo te la podrás sacar. Por ahora, Snow recomendó que la usaras -al escuchar ese nombre mi cuerpo entero se paraliza y de repente, siento ganas de arrancarme el nuevo accesorio que descansa en mi brazo. No lo hago, por supuesto, solo asiento. El doctor sonríe nuevamente y luego se va, cuando lo hace, pienso en lo que me dijo de los colores y recapacito; Amarillo: enfermos. Naranja: locos. Rojo: asesinos. Miro de vuelta el objeto y su color penetrante me atrae, es de un amarillo chillón.

* * *

Pasan dos días en los que no hago nada, solo vivir. Empiezo a sentir claustrofobia por estar encerrada y decido que es tiempo de salir. Esa noche me dispongo a hacerlo, cuando todos se hayan dormido, saldré de mi habitación y veré si alguna persona puede ayudarme a recordar, o simplemente, si puedo conocer a alguien. También me gustaría ver otra vez a Cinna, aunque tengo esa sensación de que eso nunca pasara.

Cuando mi televisor marca las 00:00 hs, exactas, me desprendo de la sabana y deslizo mi cuerpo por la cama. La panza me hace cosquillas, pero es una sensación agradable. Salgo, y todo me parece nuevo, aunque no lo es. Las paredes del hospital son grises, le dan un aire triste y apagado, me pregunto porque será tan sombrío cuando la gente de aquí se viste como si estuviera en una fiesta de payasos. Me obligo a concentrarme, por si, de repente, aparece algún doctor o enfermera. Mis ojos se acostumbran poco a poco a la oscuridad y ahora los pasillos oscuros me parecen un poco mas iluminados. Giro mi cara cuando veo una sombra en la próxima esquina, pero nadie pasa por mi lado así que continuo mi camino. Siento una presencia detrás mio y me giro, debo parecer una loca mirando hacia todas las direcciones en medio de un hospital en penumbras, no hay nadie. Respiro entrecortadamente mientras sigo caminando, otra sombra me sorprende a mi derecha, nadie. Cuando me vuelvo a girar, una chica con cara de loca esta muy cerca mio, observándome. Me tapo la boca con ambas manos para no gritar y hago el amago de agarrar algo detrás de mi espalda, tal vez un arma, algo que nunca estuvo allí pero mi cerebro piensa que si. La chica me sigue mirando con curiosidad y me da un poco de miedo, así que trato de alejarme disimuladamente pero ella intercepta mi muñeca con su mano y la aprieta firmemente. Me quejo con un gemido e igualmente ella no me suelta. Se me acerca un poco mas y sus ojos se achican para luego abrirse como dos canicas.

-Katniss -dice con voz ahogada y luego me abraza- tenemos que irnos, ahora -hay tanta angustia en sus palabras que no puedo contradecirla, me agarra del brazo y tira de mi, luego corre por el pasillo- ¿estas bien? -me pregunta en un momento y, al no contestarle, se gira hacia mi. -estas muy pálida ¿te hicieron algo? -yo niego con la cabeza y ella asiente, parecemos dos personas en desacuerdo, pero, en realidad no somos mas que dos extrañas en un hospital. Del que no puedo ni quiero salir, no confío en esta chica.

-¿quien eres? -cuestiono mas tarde y ella frunce el ceño.

-Johanna -dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y su pelo corto se mueve a la vez que ella me toma de ambos brazos- Johanna Mason ¿no me recuerdas? -en sus ojos marrones puedo ver algo que me resulta vagamente familiar pero luego me convenzo de que no conozco a esta chica.

-no te conozco -digo y me suelto bruscamente.

-Katniss -intenta agarrarme pero no la dejo

-si me tocas gritare -confieso con voz temblorosa, ella parece enojada, se agarra la cara con las manos y sacude la cabeza.

-¿que te hicieron? -pregunta gritando- ¿sabes que? no hay tiempo para esto, nos vamos -me toma de la mano y yo forcejeo con ella, como es muy fuerte me resulta difícil, pero logro soltarme y corro hacia mi habitación, ella detrás mio grita mi nombre con desesperación, por un momento recuerdo a la niña del sueño pero luego despierto de mi leve ensoñación y sigo corriendo. Alguien pasa por mi costado derecho y se detiene en seco al verme.

-Katniss -dice el doctor y me sostiene cuando estoy a punto de caer al suelo- ¿que ha pasado? -en ese momento alcanzo a ver como Johanna gira la esquina de nuestro pasillo y la señalo, otro doctor la intercepta y le da una descarga eléctrica con un aparato, el cuerpo de Johanna se convulsiona y después cae al suelo, todo lo que llego a ver antes de desmayarme es la pulsera que trae en su brazo. Es roja.

* * *

Cuando despierto ya es de día, me han puesto de vuelta el suero y la aguja hace que me pique el brazo, intento sacármela cuando una enfermera aparece.

-Ha ha -me amenaza con un dedo en alto- tienes visitas -a su lado veo una chica que sera de mi edad, esta tiene el pelo rojizo y una mirada perdida. Antes de girar mis ojos hacia su muñeca adivino que su pulsera es de color naranja. La enfermera la acerca a mi y ella se sienta sin protestar en la silla- se llama Annie, presiento que se llevaran bien -luego se va y me deja sola con mi nueva compañera. Enseguida me siento incomoda, me doy cuenta de que nunca sere buena en tratar con personas enfermas. Annie me mira fugazmente y luego oculta su rostro entre sus manos, no tardo en saber que esta llorando, la escena me enternece y trato de animarla pero nada sirve. Agarro el control del televisor, que nunca veo, y lo prendo. Annie se gira hacia la pantalla y se queda tildada mirándola, como esperando que aparezca alguien importante para ella, al final, me quedo viendo una película a su lado, que a mi parecer, no tiene nada que me entusiasme. Esta se llama "Trágicos amantes" y trata sobre dos adolescentes que se enamoran cuando en verdad se deberían odiar, es una historia de amor prohibido, y, aunque no hago ningún comentario, me hace sentir tristeza. Annie parece adorarla, se engancha tanto que, al final llora, cuando el chico mata a la chica en un acto de amor, para que no lo hicieran los "malos". Luego se mata él, al no soportar estar sin su amada. No me parece buena, es irreal nadie haría algo así por otra persona, sin mencionar que es extremadamente sangrienta y al final terminan todos muertos. Como si su amor nunca hubiera existido, como si fuera igual que haya historia o no. Pero la hay, dice mi mente, y tu la estas viendo, eso la hace real. Annie ya esta dormida cuando mi cabeza formula este pensamiento, me levanto y la arropo con una manta que han puesto en mi habitación, luego me acuesto e intento dormir.

A mitad de la noche me despierto gritando, otra pesadilla, también conmigo como protagonista pero esta vez no esta en ella la niña de ojos claros, ahora se trata de un chico, del que solo logro recordar su sonrisa tranquilizadora, su mirada cálida y su pelo brillando bajo el sol.

Él me mata al final del sueño.

* * *

_**Holaa acá vengo con nuevo cap, perdón la tardanza. ¿Que les pareció? Johanna y Annie están vivas y, al parecer, cada una a su manera hizo que Katniss recordara algo.**_

_**¿Tienen ganas de que aparezca Peeta? créanme, yo si! jajaja, veremos si en el próximo nuestro salvador viene al rescate! ¿Alguna idea o pregunta que hacerme? díganme, no sean tímidas. Aun no puedo leerles la mente así que si tienen algo que decir solo díganlo, aunque sea una critica, estoy abierta a opiniones :)**_

_**El próximo no se cuando lo publicare porque me voy de vacaciones, si me llega la señal intento publicar! **_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por su apoyo, me alegro que les este gustando. **_

_**Nos leemos pronto, besos, Ro :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Al día siguiente me despiertan los rayos del sol entrando a través de la cortina, esta es una tonalidad clara y, al iluminarla, hacen que parezca de un hermoso color naranja. No uno chillón sino como el de un atardecer, pienso. Siento una repentina tristeza, y hago acopios para no llorar. Una lagrima traviesa se filtra por mi ojo derecho y cae sobre mi mejilla, no tengo tiempo de limpiarla ya que me doy cuenta de que alguien me observa, miro a la persona y unos ojos claros me devuelven la mirada. Annie parece algo confundida por verme llorar.  
-no se porque -me excuso y limpio la lagrima, ella sonríe, agarra el control del televisor y, con un dedo, señala los números 1 y 2, no los oprime solo hace que sus yemas descansen sobre ellos- ¿12? -pregunto y ella asiente contenta, lo hace de vuelta y me señala. Después marca el 4 y apoya el mismo dedo sobre su pecho. Junto las cejas y me encojo de hombros, ella se molesta al no poder hacerme entender lo que quiere decir. Deja el control a un lado y noto que ya no va a "decir" mas nada.

-¿no quieres hablar? -pregunto mas tarde, cuando la enfermera nos ha dejado el desayuno. Annie niega con la cabeza y los ojos se le humedecen -no llores -le digo con algo de desesperación en mi voz, no quiero que comience un río de lagrimas que no pueda calmar. -podemos hacer otra cosa ¿quieres? -su cara se ilumina y asiente como una nena pequeña, me da algo de ternura. Una enfermera amable nos trae unas pantallas donde se puede dibujar con lo que parece un lápiz sin punta, Annie se la pasa dibujando a un chico de ojos color verdes y pelo rubio, no es el de mi sueño, este tiene la mirada mas dura y parece mas grande. Aunque no sepa de quien se trata me da cierta tristeza, se nota que significa mucho para ella. Me sorprendo de lo buen dibujante que es, mientras que yo me la paso haciendo bocetos sin sentido, como, por ejemplo, arboles que se alzan hasta donde la pantalla termina, un chico de espaldas arrodillado en un bosque, una chica a su lado, los dos sonriendo, de la mano, mirando el atardecer...no son dibujos que me hagan necesariamente sentir mejor, tampoco se trata del chico de la pesadilla, con este parezco tener mas familiaridad, mientras que con el otro, siento una gran curiosidad. No le cuento a Annie mi sueño, ni tampoco de Johanna aunque me pregunto que le habrán echo y una parte de mi espera que se encuentre bien.

A la tarde pregunto a las enfermeras si nos dejarían salir, solo para estar un poco en contacto con el aire libre. Para mi sorpresa, nos dejan hacerlo, no sin antes recibir un montón de consejos de Snow. Nos dice que debemos volver antes de que oscurezca y que no podemos, "de ninguna manera", aclara, salir del perímetro del hospital. Lo cual no se como espera que podríamos hacer si esta lleno de guardias por todos lados, sin embargo, no cuestiono nada de lo que me dice porque tengo muchas ganas de salir, no poder respirar otro aire que el del hospital esta matándome. Cuando lo hago aspiro tan fuerte que siento como si me fuera a estallar un pulmón, Annie camina a mi lado y mira todo con ojos curiosos. A fuera no es tan frívolo como a dentro, hay un par de arboles y alguna que otra planta. Nos sentamos debajo de un árbol y Annie, muy amablemente, me trenza el pelo. La dejo y cierro los ojos, olvidándome por un momento de donde me encuentro y de lo que me sucede, trato de llenar mi cuerpo con los nuevos aromas que me trae la naturaleza. Pronto se pone el sol y, cuando lo hace, alcanzo a ver los colores anaranjados y rosas que adornan el cielo, sin poder evitarlo, lloro abiertamente y Annie me abraza, aunque se que esta algo alterada por verme así; me obligo a recomponerme por ella, por las dos, porque debo ser fuerte. Cuando volvemos a entrar echo un ultimo vistazo al cielo y el sol me da su adiós de ese día, deseo estar con una persona en particular allí, alguien que se que esto le gustaría, pero no se de quien se trata, por lo tanto decido volver al día siguiente para tratar de averiguarlo.  
Con Annie, nos pasamos toda esa semana en el parque, dibujando, comiendo, hasta a veces la veo reír, de vez en cuando ella entra al hospital temprano pero yo me quedo hasta la puesta del sol, que de alguna manera me hace sentir mejor, me recuerda que no estoy sola, que hay alguien ahí fuera que se preocupa por mi, y no me importa no recordarlo, porque a veces le sueño. Tal vez sea el chico que dibuje en el bosque, o la nena que corría por el prado, o Cinna...¿porqué no Cinna? se que es alguno de ellos y antes de despertarme me susurra al oído: siempre.

* * *

No tardo en darme cuenta que Annie le teme a la oscuridad, ya que deja una lamparita prendida en nuestra habitación todas las noches, nunca se lo niego porque a veces me ayuda a no desesperar cuando despierto de una pesadilla, se que ella también las tiene, se pasa noches gritando, a veces cosas ininteligibles otras un nombre, solo una vez logro llegar a escucharlo con claridad; dice Finnick. Muy dentro mio se que se trata del chico al que dibuja pero nunca le pregunto sobre él, porque también se que probablemente no este vivo.

* * *

Esa noche estoy increíblemente despierta, ni aunque mire las estrellas desde la ventana puedo dormirme, la luz de la pequeña lampara me resulta demasiado molesta pero no la apago, Annie parece dormir plácidamente con ella y no quiero que al despertarse se encuentre en la oscuridad total, se lo que se siente, así me siento yo cada vez que trato de pensar en algún recuerdo, veo todo negro, como si mi mente se rehusara a ayudarme. Me levanto de la cama con sigilo y me lavo la cara en el baño, luego agarro el prendedor que me regalo Cinna y, como todos los días, lo abrocho detrás de la manga derecha de mi remera, para que nadie note que esta ahí. Me siento segura con él, como si evitara que me pasara algo malo. Salgo de la habitación lo mas despacio que puedo para no despertar a Annie, ella se mueve un par de veces sobre la cama que le han trasladado a mi cuarto, pero no abre los ojos.

Los pasillos son mas oscuros de lo que recordaba, y, de pronto, siento la ligera sensación de que no debí haber salido, tengo algo de miedo al pensar que Johanna aparecerá de vuelta y me atacara, o si algún otro paciente, de los que yo llamo "asesinos" anda rondando por el hospital a esta hora. Me dispongo a volver pero un ruido en la siguiente esquina capta mi atención, tal vez sea alguien conocido, grita una voz interna, y el nombre de Cinna aparece enseguida en mis pensamientos. Camino en cuclillas pegada a la pared, cuando estoy por llegar a la esquina el corazón me late precipitadamente y siento que un temblor recorre mi cuerpo, como si el aire hubiera cambiado de golpe. Soy muy consciente de mi respiración tratando de ser pausada, y de mis pies moviéndose con lentitud. De pronto, siento que seria una buena cazadora, se me da bien pasar desapercibida. Me agacho un poco mas, solo por si acaso mi presa no es lo que yo espero. La pared termina y no espero ni un segundo para saltar y quedar en medio de una esquina y otra. Nadie. Esta tan vacío como mi memoria. Me doy la vuelta algo desilusionada al comprobar que no es mas que mi imaginación, jugando conmigo. Antes de empezar a caminar, veo una luz a lo lejos, pero esta vez se de que se trata, una patrulla nocturna, desde el percance con Johanna los veo pasar con linternas, alumbrando los pasillos y habitaciones. Decido correr, ya que si me encuentran despierta y rondando a esta hora probablemente hagan algo que no me guste, aunque no tengo muchas cosas que puedan quitarme. Tal vez me obliguen a filmar otro vídeo, eso me hace ir mas deprisa, capaz saquen a Annie de mi cuarto y ya no me quede nadie, ahora mis rodillas se elevan y corro con mas velocidad, o, lo peor, me harán mudarme con Snow, miro hacia atrás para ver si la luz sigue mis pasos o ha desaparecido por algún otro rincón, por suerte no la veo, esto me hace relajarme y aminoro el paso, cuando me doy la vuelta choco contra algo y caigo al suelo.

* * *

Tardo un poco en recuperarme del golpe y abrir los ojos, cuando lo hago lo primero que noto es una punzada en la parte baja de mi espalda, seguido de un notable dolor de cabeza. Pero todo desaparece cuando veo contra "que" me he chocado, delante de mi un chico me mira entre sorprendido y extasiado. No tengo tiempo de mirarle el brazo para comprobar el color de su pulsera, ya que, me agarra casi en el aire y me estrecha contra él, su cercanía me hace sentir una repentina calidez, cuando me doy cuenta de esto, me alejo rápidamente y lo miro a los ojos, hasta en la oscuridad puedo notar su color celeste azulado.  
-Katniss -habla él y escuchar mi nombre en su boca me produce una sensación extraña. -pensé...-no me creo lo que hace a continuación, el chico se larga a llorar, lagrimas inundan sus mejillas y yo me quedo allí, parada sin saber que hacer, odio que la gente llore y mas cuando no los conozco- estas...estas bien -dice entrecortadamente y da un paso hacia mi. Me alejo hasta quedar pegada a la pared, noto mi propio miedo en su mirada- ¿que pasa? -pregunta y su tono de voz me asusta, me recuerda a la vez que hable con Johanna, tiene el mismo grado de decepción.  
-lo siento te confundiste, yo...yo no te conozco -suelto algo cohibida, él abre los ojos y luego los cierra, una lagrima mas se cuela por estos pero parece no darse cuenta. Trata de acercarse otra vez y en cuanto lo hace giro mi vista hacia su muñeca. Rojo. -no te acerques -digo amenazante, sin mover mi mirada del color conocido de su pulsera, él eleva los brazos en señal de rendición y mis ojos lo siguen a la vez que lo hace. Luego se acerca un poco y susurra mi nombre una vez mas- si te acercas gritare -mi voz se quiebra y eso me hace parecer débil así que me aclaro la garganta.  
-Katniss soy yo -dice él y cuando da un paso mas grito con todas mis fuerzas, no se de donde he sacado el valor o la voz para hacerlo, pero lo hago y él parece súbitamente asustado. Trato de decir palabras con sentido como "guardias. Enfermera. Doctor". El chico se acerca y sus ojos me hipnotizan por un momento -no grites -me dice y trata de taparme la boca con sus manos, no lo logra porque yo me muevo frenéticamente. Comienzo a correr en cuanto me puedo soltar de su agarre, pero él vuelve a asirme, sin que yo de mas de dos pasos, y tira fuerte de mi hasta que quedo pegada a su pecho. Echo un vistazo mas a su pulsera para que el color de ella me de ánimos para poder gritar nuevamente, pero se me ha ido la voz, todo lo que puedo observar son sus ojos penetrantes y azules, es como hundirte en un océano gigante, el peligroso giro que han dado mis pensamientos me devuelven a la realidad. Aparto mi vista lejos de él y veo una luz en el siguiente pasillo. Las palabras vuelven repentinamente.  
-ayuda! -chillo mas fuerte que antes. Él parece enfadado y presiento que va a pegarme, así que cierro los ojos. No estoy preparada para lo que viene a continuación. Se acerca a mi y, entonces, me besa.

* * *

_**Hola volví! perdón la tardanza, juro que hice todo lo posible por subir cap, pero no hubo caso, no había nada de señal. Así que acá estoy, tarde pero seguro! espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic :S. Bueno como ya había dicho el primer encuentro fue intenso! que les pareció? no se imaginan las ganas que tengo de seguir escribiendo ahora que por fin se encontraron, pero primero quiero sus opiniones. No se si es algo que pasaría en THG, pero el detalle del beso simplemente me salio, que le voy a hacer? soy una romántica empedernida. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, si es así ya saben...los comentarios me animan a seguir ;). Como siempre GRACIAS por su apoyo, son geniales! **_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo, besos :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Sus labios son suaves, y se presionan contra los míos sin moverse. Él solo esta allí, tocando mi boca dulcemente con la suya, parece que intentara no hacer nada que rompiera este contacto. Su beso se siente a penas como si fuera un susurro, ni siquiera aprieta demasiado. Por unos momentos me quedo helada, parece ser que todo mi cuerpo estuviera entumecido en esa posición, en la que, este chico desconocido esta besándome. Es como si fuera mi primer beso, me digo, ya que no recuerdo si he tenido alguno anteriormente. Intento separarme, pero es en vano, mis pies no me responden. Un pensamiento profundo y algo idiota se formula en mi cabeza, presiento que así debe ser un beso entre una princesa y un príncipe, como esos que hay en los cuentos. Pero esto no es un cuento, esto es la vida, cruel y fría.

Me siento rara de pronto, ya que no quiero romper este roce, de echo, quiero profundizarlo. Pero no lo hago, porque como en las fantasías, esto no es real. No conozco a este chico, no se si es algún tipo de loco que quiere matarme o si es de aquellos que llaman "rebeldes". Me separo bruscamente en cuanto esa idea se refleja en mi mente. Él me mira con incertidumbre. Sin pensármelo dos veces, levanto el brazo derecho y, con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz en este momento de vulnerabilidad, le doy una cachetada. Se que es algo infantil o muy dramático pero antes de pensármelo solo lo hago, como si no pudiera controlarlo. Él se agarra la mejilla golpeada y cuando vuelve sus ojos azules hacia mi...me sonríe abiertamente. No entiendo, este chico esta completamente loco, yo...acabo de pegarle y él parece de lo mas feliz.

-Dios -dice con alegría- te extrañe mucho Katniss -cuando intenta acercarse otra vez le apunto con dos dedos, advirtiéndole.

Ahora no se muy bien que pensar, le da satisfacción que le pegue. ¿Que puedo hacer? debo admitir que tengo miedo, siento como se me eriza la piel, pero trato de que no se note mi temor. Miro de vuelta su pulsera y me recuerdo que probablemente pertenezca al hospital, después de todo, sabe mi nombre, eso debe significar algo, al menos, me conoce. ¿Y como me conoce? ¿Habremos sido amigos?. Levanto mi vista hacia él y observo que me mira con gesto divertido.  
-¿Eres paciente del hospital? -pregunto sin acercarme demasiado, por si acaso quiere besarme de vuelta. Él frunce el ceño, algo me dice que se encuentra mas perdido que yo. Entonces, le señalo su pulsera con la mirada, él sigue a mi vista y se mira la muñeca. Cuando alza los ojos nuevamente parece...aturdido y triste a la vez. Esto me produce una sensación extraña en el corazón, que decido ignorar.- ¿Éramos amigos? -sigo, con la voz algo mas viva y fuerte. Me mira por unos segundos fijamente y, evaluó seriamente, cuales serian mis opciones de escapar. Él habla antes de que yo pueda pensar en algo.  
-Me llamo Peeta -dice con la voz ronca pero suave, me tiende la mano pero yo solo le miro desconfiada- lo siento...-se pasa los dedos por algunos mechones de cabello que tiene en la frente.- yo...-parece pensarse que decir, y cuando baja la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que intenta formular las palabras correctas, tal vez, para que yo no intente escapar de vuelta- nosotros somos amigos -remarca el somos notablemente, y siento como un rubor cubre mis mejillas. Sube su mirada por encima de mi cabeza,observando algo que no soy capaz de ver ya que estoy de espaldas- podemos...¿vernos en otro momento? -pregunta, mientras cambia su peso de un pie al otro.  
-si -confirmo, no se si me apetece volver a verlo o si sera peligroso, pero es el único que tiene las respuestas que yo no, así que decido arriesgarme.  
-algún lugar donde nadie nos moleste -intento hacer acopios para no malinterpretar esa frase y tacharlo de asesino. Asiento a la vez que pienso mis opciones. "Nadie que nos moleste" obviamente debe referirse a los guardias del hospital, eso sera un problema, en mi habitación casi siempre hay alguno observándome.

De pronto, mi mente hace un clic, el jardín, donde hay arboles y estamos al aire libre. Casi siempre me dejan sola, ya que, con Annie vamos frecuentemente y ya se acostumbraron a vernos por allí. A parte, no quiero que Peeta conozca a Annie, él podría ser peligroso y si ella se viera involucrada, yo no podría perdonármelo.  
-esta el jardín- digo, como si fuera el mejor descubrimiento de la humanidad. Peeta asiente levemente y, luego, veo como trata de formar una sonrisa, pero no lo logra y termina siendo mas una mueca de dolor.  
-mañana iré entonces, espérame -dice ahora serio, yo no asiento pero esta casi implícito el echo de que lo are. Peeta quiere acercarse pero yo, instintivamente, me alejo. Él se rinde y me saluda con la mano, seguidamente se da la vuelta. -Katniss -habla cuando yo ya le he dado la espalda, me giro con lentitud y Peeta me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, aun en la distancia y con la poca luz puedo ver su color azul.  
-¿si? -pregunto con congojo. Suspira profundamente a la vez que baja la vista y susurra:  
-nada -Luego se va y me quedo mirando su silueta hasta que desaparece en uno de los corredores apagados del hospital.

* * *

Han pasado dos días del encuentro con el extraño chico. Si, dos. Y no se si es porque me estoy volviendo paranoica o que, pero creo que ya le he soñado. No estoy segura de que sea él, pero se le parece mucho.

Annie sabe que estoy preocupada por algo así que no intenta hablar conmigo, mirar la televisión o algo que pueda llegar a molestarme, tan solo se queda allí a mi lado, haciéndome compañía. A veces dibuja, unas a nosotras, otras el paisaje y, como siempre, al chico que intuyo se llama Finnick.

Una tarde, mientras observo el amanecer me pongo a pensar en ella y ese chico y en los posibles chicos que yo haya amado (si es que ha habido alguno). Nunca me había preguntado por eso, si alguna vez me había enamorado o alguien de mi. Annie, que esta vez se ha quedado a ver la puesta de sol conmigo, se encuentra alisando delicadamente la hoja de un árbol. La observo con detenimiento, centrándome en su mirada perdida de todos los días.

-Annie -le llamo y ella me mira luego de unos segundos- ¿tu...te has enamorado? -la pregunta sale tan de golpe que no soy capaz de reprimirla. Gracias a Dios, Annie no comienza a llorar, solo mira el cielo adornado de colores naranjas y rosas. Es un movimiento casi imperceptible pero noto como asiente levemente con la cabeza. Después de eso no digo nada mas, no quiero que recuerde algo que la haga entristecerse, así que me limito a dejar que mis pensamientos se apaguen por un rato, y dejarme invadir por la brisa fresca del otoño. Sé que pronto hará demasiado frío para poder salir, por lo tanto, intento disfrutar lo máximo el aire libre. Y, no es hasta tres noches mas tarde, cuando tengo un sueño bastante revelador, que se me ocurre que quizá sea por algo más que me guste tanto la naturaleza. El sueño no se transforma en pesadilla, como lo hacen constantemente, este consiste en mi. Puedo verme de espaldas, agachada sobre lo que supongo es un tronco caído de un árbol, tengo en mi mano un objeto que no logro descifrar, ya que no recuerdo haber visto antes algo así. Me llama la atención el filo que tiene en la punta, de pronto, esto se dispara y como si fuera por arte de magia, un pájaro cae del cielo. Mi yo del sueño sonríe triunfante y, luego, agarra el animal para llevárselo a una bolsa que tiene sobre el hombro. Casi es como si pudiera sentir la adrenalina de ese momento, y, gracias a ese sueño, por primera vez me siento más "yo".

* * *

Después de transcurrida una semana, estoy segura de que él chico de los pasillos no vendrá, hasta sopeso la posibilidad de que haya sido parte de mis sueños, pero aun tengo el sabor de sus labios sobre mi boca, así que la descarto. Sin embargo, todos los días y tardes salgo al jardín esperando a que Peeta aparezca y me diga algo mas sobre mi que no se. Pienso que tal vez no se muestre por que Annie esta a mi lado todo el tiempo, así que comienzo a salir cuando ella esta ocupada dentro, pero esto no hace mas que tenerme mas confundida y frustrada, ya que sigue sin aparecer. Luego, medito si preguntarle a algún medico o, incluso, a Snow si lo conoce. Aun sabiendo que a él no le gustaría nada esto, me lo dejo claro cuando me dijo de vernos a solas. Pero ¿que puedo hacer? esto esta volviéndome loca, si no se pronto como llego a conocerme o algo mas sobre mi misma estoy segura de que no soportare un día mas.

Eso pienso mientras pateo hojas caídas de los arboles, descargando mi furia contra ellas. Es un día tranquilo en el hospital, y a pesar, de que el cielo informe que pronto va a llover, yo me encuentro fuera hablando conmigo misma. Annie se ha quedado dentro esta vez, y en el fondo, agradezco que lo hiciera. Por lo menos así no pensara que estoy loca al verme golpear y patear a seres vivos pero, inanimados. Cuando estoy por meterme en el hospital, aun mas frustrada de cuando salí, escucho un ruido. Es tan bajo que me sorprende hacerlo, pero aun así, me quedo quieta en mi lugar, preparada para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Una vez mas me fijo en como me acuchillo y mi postura se transforma en una de defensa. Entonces, un susurro de mi nombre me llega de lo lejos. No tengo que pensar mucho para saber de quien se trata esa voz, aun habiéndolo visto solo una vez se que es Peeta.

* * *

_**Hola! muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows. Me encanta recibirlos y cuando leo los reviews me da ganas de subirles el cap lo mas rápido que puedo! **_

_**Antes que nada quiero decirles que no me equivoque, ya se darán cuenta el porque de la pulsera roja, todo es por algo ;). Igualmente me hace sentir bien que hayan notado ese detalle, antes de subirlo, cuando lo releí pensé en que tal vez les parecería raro y lo iba a sacar pero después me dije, seguro que nadie se da cuenta. Bueno al parecer me equivoque, que observadores mis lectores! jajaja me alegro que se hayan dado cuenta porque eso es lo que va a dar mas juego a los siguientes caps. **_

_**No se dan una idea lo difícil que es para mi plantearme las preguntas y ¿que haría Katniss? ¿Que sentiría? ¿Como actuaria?. Debo ser la persona mas opuesta a ella que existe en el mundo! jajaja pero bueno...aun así creo que no lo hago tan mal, ustedes dirán. Yyy ahora se viene lo divertido, cuando Peeta por fin aparece y trata de hacer que Katniss recuerde algo. Veremos que logra ;) **_

_**Igualmente me releeré Sinsajo para poder inspirarme en la esencia de Katniss. Que ya me parece la he perdido un poquito...**_

_**Ya saben que si quieren dejarme alguna duda o sugerencia yo encantada! amo recibir ideas :3 **_

_**Gracias por leer, besos! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Pss Katniss -dice él en un tono demasiado bajo. Lo veo detrás de un árbol. Su posición es graciosa, esta agachado como si estuviera a punto de caerse y mira hacia ambos lados en busca de algún "espía" sin embargo no me río, estoy muy enfadada con él como para hacerlo.

-apareciste -digo desde mi lugar sin siquiera elevar mucho la voz para que logre escucharme. Peeta me mira con expresión confundida y, después de mirar hacia los costados varias veces mas, se acerca a mi.

Bajo la luz potente del sol descubro varias cosas, trae el pelo de un color casi amarillo, con algunos destellos mas claros y otros mas oscuros. Esta despeinado pero aun así no le queda mal, sus ojos no son tan azules como vi que lo eran la noche que nos conocimos. Esta vez me doy cuenta de que su color es un celeste claro y es tan tranquilizante como toda su presencia, al rededor de las pupilas se alcanza a ver como un azul profundo cubre toda la circunferencia haciendo que parezcan mas grandes de lo que ya son. Cuando lo observo todo entero me percato de que esta vestido con ropa color gris, tiene puesto un pantalón bastantes tallas mas grande que él y una remera que parece muy abrigada para el clima. Trae unas botas viejas y gastadas que en la suela están manchadas con barro.

Me olvido de su vestimenta en cuanto lo miro a la cara, Peeta me sonríe, mas bien se esta riendo y no puedo adivinar que no sea por otra cosa que de mi. Aparto mi cara algo avergonzada, obviamente él me estaba diciendo algo y yo no pude escucharlo al estar perdida en mis pensamientos, unos que por humillación para mi, eran sobre él.

-te preguntaba como te encuentras -habla él con tono divertido, no puedo evitar sonreír al verlo hacerlo a él.

-bien -digo un tanto insegura, luego me aclaro la garganta- ¿porque lo preguntas? -Peeta se pasa la mano por el pelo y se lo echa hacia atrás. Siento esa sensación de revoloteo en mi estomago y el rubor invade mis mejillas.

-por nada -él camina de un lado hacia el otro, haciendo que yo me maree al mirarlo. Se decide por sentarse en un banco cerca, debajo de un árbol. Lo sigo pero no me siento a su lado. Él no me dice nada y aprecio que respete mi espacio, al principio con todo lo del beso pensé que seria mas difícil hacerle entender que no soy una persona muy afectuosa, tal vez él ya lo sabe. Debe de saber muchas cosas mas, seguramente mas de las que yo misma se, ese pensamiento me da ánimos para seguir con la charla.

-¿quien soy? -pregunto deprisa. Debería haberme pensado mejor la pregunta, pero ya la dije y no la puedo desaser. Peeta me mira y junta sus cejas rubias hasta que forman una linea recta. Se nota que no es un gesto muy típico de él porque no se le forma ninguna arruga en el entrecejo, debe de ser una persona muy calmada. Pero, por alguna razón, ahora no lo esta. Él me mira con algo de sorpresa y luego sonríe, se queda mirándome fijamente- ¿que? -digo algo confundida por su mirada, nunca me gusto que me miraran tan profundamente.

-estas...-dice él moviendo las manos- diferente- bajo la cabeza, con una sensación de desaliento. Peeta se apresura a hablar- diferente no es malo- continua y toca mi hombro con su mano tratando de contenerme. Su contacto me produce un sentimiento extraño, así que me alejo. Él no se acerca de vuelta, solo se queda sentado en su lugar sin apartar su vista de mi.

-¿como de diferente? -cuestiono sin pensarlo

-mas curiosa -dice él y su sonrisa aparece de vuelta. Trato de descubrir si es un insulto o no, me decido por la segunda opción y le sonrío amablemente

-tal vez sea porque no se nada sobre mi misma -bromeo y giro los ojos en una mueca. Él se ríe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, parece feliz. Aun así noto sus ojos cansados y como su espalda se dobla hacia delante, parece que hace días que no ha dormido. No le pregunto nada, ya que temo por su respuesta

-eso también es nuevo...las bromas -ahora es mi turno de reír y me pregunto porque me había caído mal al principio parece muy simpático. Y a simple vista también buena persona, eso me recuerda su pulsera y la miro de reojo, de todas maneras Peeta se da cuenta y mira hacia su brazo.

-¿como llegaste aquí? ¿también tuviste un accidente? -sigo, mirando su muñeca sin darme cuenta, él parece algo incomodo así que aparto la vista.

-¿accidente? -junta sus cejas nuevamente y sus largas pestañas chocan contra estas.

-si, un accidente como el mio...-la frase queda en el aire y luego recuerdo algo- oh -digo, abriendo los ojos- ¿a ti te hicieron algo los rebeldes? -la ultima palabra la digo bajito, aunque no se muy bien por que. Peeta me mira durante unos segundos y veo como sus ojos se van apagando poco a poco.

-si -dice con desanimo- fueron ellos -aprieta los labios tan fuerte que se ponen blancos y después me agarra con ambas manos los hombros- debes saber que no todos son malos -dice con seriedad y yo asiento.- bien -me suelta lentamente y hasta ese momento no me doy cuenta que he dejado de respirar.

-¿me dirás entonces? -lo interrumpo mientras mira las copas de los arboles haciéndose invisibles en la punta- quien soy...-le recuerdo. Él abre la boca y luego la cierra. Pienso que tal vez tampoco lo sepa, capaz no me conoce tanto como yo creí. Baja el rostro hasta el piso y observo como los colores anaranjados del cielo le dan a su pelo un tenue matiz rojo. Como si adivinara mis pensamientos mira hacia el atardecer, sonríe, es una sonrisa sincera, aun así está apagada y me gustaría saber porque.

-no hoy -su cara se da vuelta hasta mirar la puerta- mañana tal vez -se levanta y siento una leve sensación de desesperación, le agarro el brazo.

-¿me prometes que volverás? -pregunto y me siento como si tuviera cuatro años. Peeta sonríe y asiente, luego se acerca hasta que nuestras narices quedan pegadas.

-lo juro -susurra cerrando los ojos lentamente, yo lo hago también como si me viera obligada a seguir sus gestos, aunque se que no es así. Se separa mas rápido de lo que espero y me besa la frente, cuando abro los ojos ya no esta.

* * *

Cuando entro al hospital Annie ya está dormida, su rostro parece tranquilo, como si estuviera en paz. Y tal vez lo este, seguramente estará soñando con Finnick, el chico de sus dibujos. Ese pensamiento me reconforta.

Me acuesto en la cama y pronto me doy cuenta de que esa noche no podré conciliar el sueño rápido, así que prendo la tele. En está están pasando alguna de esas películas cursis del Capitolio, la apago, me rehúso a ver algo a lo que, no solo no le encontraría sentido, sino que seguramente me pondría mal. La pequeña pantalla de bocetos sin sentido está a un lado de la cama, la agarro y ojeo las hojas. No tengo demasiada inspiración pero tal vez me ayude a dormir. Nunca pienso algo en concreto al apoyar el lápiz, sin punta, en ella. Casi siempre me doy cuenta de lo que es a medida que lo creo, esta vez es igual. Cuando avanzo me doy cuenta de que es el mismo chico de los demás, el cual esta apoyado en un árbol, sosteniéndose con una mano y mirando hacia el sol. Es precario, me digo, porque así lo es. No tiene muchos detalles ni sombras, como los de Annie, pero es mio, aclaro. Este dibujo es mio, y por alguna razón el chico de él también. Me preguntó si será Peeta, aunque no se parece en nada a él. Mis pensamientos se derivan hacia su persona y las cosas que sabrá o no sobre mí. Hay tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas que es casi frustrante. Él me dijo que no todos los rebeldes son malos, eso ¿quiere decir que los conoce o conoció?. Tal vez sepa mas cosas de las que yo me cuestionaba, eso me hace desconfiar un poco y a la vez tener una incontenible curiosidad. Alejo mi cuaderno a un lado, esto no tiene sentido: tengo que dejar de pensar. Debo dormirme, pienso, cerrar mis ojos y descansar. Capaz mañana pueda averiguar todas estas dudas.

Sin quererlo me doy cuenta antes de cerrar mis ojos que mi último pensamiento es Peeta.

* * *

**Soy la peor escritora del mundo lose! MILES DE PERDONES por el retraso, es que no sabía que escribir, bueno si, pero no como. La cosa es que ya estoy acá y se que es cortito pero lo quise dejar ahí porque quería preguntarles si les gustaría que incluyera el juego de real o no al fic. Como lo hacen en sinsajo, mi idea en un principio era hacerlo así pero ahora ya no se...también podría seguir escribiendo estas conversaciones y que Peeta le vaya contando cosas de su vida...como ustedes quieran!**

**Alejándonos**** del fic quería recomendarles una trilogía que he estado leyendo se llama La Selección, no voy a contarles nada porque se hace eterno, pero me pareció muy similar a THG esta MUUUY buena, a mi me encantó! así que si quieren y pueden léanla, y después me dicen que les pareció. Si alguna la leyó dígame que le pareció o algo! quiero hablar de eso con alguien.**

**Y eso es todo, ya sabes dudas o sugerencias nunca están de mas! **

**Gracias por leer! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Estoy corriendo y mis piernas se mueven tan rápidamente que siento como si volara. Soy casi un pájaro. Las hojas débiles de los arboles caen sobre mi, no las aparto, y estas recorren mis brazos con su textura suave, haciéndome sentir libre. Tengo los ojos cerrados y no siento nada mas que el viento en mi cara, apartándome el pelo de ella. Estoy feliz, y creo que esta es la primera vez que es así, mi corazón late acelerado pero no de manera descontrolada sino, pasiva y arduamente. Me gusta su sonido. También me gusta la vegetación a mi alrededor. No la veo pero la huelo. Conozco ese aroma: a troncos de arboles y sol. Es algo que hace de este momento perfecto. No quiero que termine, deseo seguir corriendo hacia ningún lado, mientras que mis piernas me guían donde mis ojos no ven, donde todo es paz y armonía, donde me siento segura.

-Katniss Everdeen -escucho a lo lejos, una voz grave y tenue me envía un escalofrió a lo largo de todas mis extremidades. No puedo hacer mas que abrir los ojos. Un chico sin rostro y con mechas rubias me sonríe. Lo se porque sus dientes filosos se mueven en mi dirección y, cuando me acerco a él, puedo notar como saca la lengua (larga y en punta) para lamerse los labios. Es mucho peor de lo que yo pensaba. Es la maldad en persona. Por alguna razón se que tengo que correr y lo hago, pero esta vez mis pies no se mueven y, cuando miro hacia bajo, descubro que no los tengo. Caigo al suelo con mis manos hacia delante y mis rodillas se raspan contra el rocoso suelo. El chico sin rostro se acerca a mi. Noto que en su mano derecha trae una arma demasiado grande y aterradora.

Camina muy despacio y me arrastro con mis manos aferrándome a la nada. Me las lastimo hasta el punto en que la sangre empieza a brotar de ellas y, sobre mis brazos, caen pequeños hilos rojos. No tengo escapatoria, nadie esta a mi lado. Cierro los ojos lentamente y me imagino en otro lugar, en un bosque, como antes, rodeada de pájaros que cantan melodiosas canciones y me introducen en un mundo de tranquilidad. No es suficiente, no cuando siento como el cuchillo corta la parte de atrás de mis rodillas haciéndome gritar con todas mis fuerzas. El dolor es tan insoportable que siento que voy a desmayarme, pero por desgracia para mi, no lo hago. Cuando miro de vuelta hacia arriba unos ojos ovalados han aparecido en la cara de mi asesino y me miran con una ferocidad que es casi imposible apartar la vista. Él se rie y su risa es humillante, como si estuviera dándole música a mi muerte. Me tambaleo en el suelo hasta estar sentada y la punta filosa del arma se sitúa en mi corazón. Me duele, pero trato de no hacer ningún gesto. Voy a morir pero lo are con dignidad. Él se lame los labios una vez mas y el cuchillo se introduce en mi, cortando capas de piel a su paso, hago una mueca y me trago un sollozo. Casi puedo sentir cuando toma impulso y el objeto se adentra del todo en mi corazón, rompiéndolo.

Eso nunca sucede.

Espero...1,2,3,4 segundos. Nada. Entonces abro mis ojos y mi vista se adecua a el nuevo panorama. Alguien, otro chico, esta agarrando al "sin rostro" con una mano y lo estrangula con la otra. No me muevo, no porque no quiera sino porque no puedo. Estoy anclada al piso, como si tendría la obligación de ver lo siguiente y, de echo, quiero verlo. Mi salvador le rompe el cuello al otro chico, y veo como su espalda se contrae al hacerlo. No llego a verle la cara, porque no mira hacia mi. Su pelo brillante resplandece mientras que el asesino cae muerto al piso. Sonrió por dentro hasta que la felicidad se extiende a mi rostro, e intento pararme una vez mas. No lo logro. Trato de gritar mientras veo como el nuevo chico comienza a caminar lejos de mi. Es inútil, parece como si mis cuerdas bocales no hubieran existido nunca. Entonces, se aleja cada vez mas hasta que su cuerpo apenas es un punto en el espacio y yo solo puedo verlo partir...

* * *

Despierto acalorada y entre jadeos. Noto las palmas de mis manos sudorosas y las limpio contra la sábana de mi cama. Me levanto hacia el baño y mojo mi rostro, tratando de que el agua me despabile, por suerte lo hace. Miro en frente de mi, donde una pared blanca inmaculada cubre el espacio en el que debería haber un espejo. Ahora siento que tengo la necesidad de mirarme, no se porque, tal vez para conocerme mejor. Es casi como si me desquiciara no poder ver mi reflejo, parece que también he perdido eso. Golpeo la pared con un puño y pequeños fragmentos de ella caen sobre mis dedos doblados. Ahora el color rojo brota de mis manos, quedándose entre mis nudillos y la blanca pintura, manchando la pureza de ella. Me siento mejor.

Camino hacia mi cama y noto que Annie no esta a mi lado. Por un momento me invade la nostalgia de no tenerla conmigo, aunque siempre este en silencio. Probablemente este fuera, me digo intentando calmarme a mi misma. Paso del desayuno servido en la bandeja a mi lado y me dirijo al jardín. Cuando salgo el sol me pega fuerte en la cara y cierro mis parpados momentáneamente. Annie no esta allí, sin embargo veo una sombra a lo lejos. Peeta.

Me acerco a él y me siento a su lado, en el banco de ayer. No habla enseguida, ni siquiera me mira. Parece estar demasiado ocupado admirando el paisaje para hacerlo. Finalmente se gira hacia mi y noto como unas ojeras le recorren la parte inferior de los ojos. Hago una mueca pero no digo nada.

-Hola -dice él. Por un momento me he olvidado lo tranquilizante que es su voz- Katniss...-toca mi hombro al ver que yo no respondo y, cuando lo miro, veo la preocupación en sus ojos.

-estoy bien -Peeta inhala y exhala- tuve una pesadilla -me sorprendo de lo sencillo que me resulta decírselo.

-oh- exclama- ¿sobre que? -alza las cejas y, al ver el color celeste de sus pupilas me siento como en casa. Pero no es suficiente, no aun.

-¿podemos no hablar de eso? -él asiente con cortesía y deja de mirarme. Después de lo que parece una eternidad vuelve a hablar.

-así que quieres que te cuente cosas sobre ti. -dice con su sonrisa habitual. Podría acostumbrarme a ella.

-por favor -suplico y se que mis ojos están mas brillantes de lo común. Irradio esperanza.

-mmm -se toca la pera con un dedo, donde una barba insipiente empieza a crecer, y me mira divertido- no se por donde empezar.

-¿me conoces mucho? -pregunto y él se ruboriza levemente, lo ignoro aunque me da curiosidad el porque.

-no lo se. -admite con algo de tristeza- creo que si, pero nadie te conoce del todo. Nunca te llegue a comprender -noto que le cuesta decirme aquellas palabras, así que trato de suavizar el ambiente.

-¿como nos conocimos? -meto una pierna doblada debajo de la otra, acercándome mas a él.

-esa es fácil -sus ojos centellean- te vi por primera vez cuando eramos pequeños. Íbamos al mismo colegio. -hago un gesto con la mano animándolo a seguir- No nos hablábamos -dice avergonzado- pero luego te vi años mas tarde, fuera de mi panadería. Tal vez debería haber empezado por ahí mi familia tiene una panadería. Bueno, tenia. -el dolor de sus ojos esta a la vista y no hago preguntas sobre eso.

-¿yo fui a comprar algo? -trato de adivinar. El niega con la cabeza y no contesta. Desvío el tema- ¿ahí hablamos?

-no exactamente -se que intenta ayudarme pero tan solo me confunde- nos conocimos años después. En los juegos- ¿los juegos? ¿que juegos? Tal vez competía en algún equipo. Capaz eramos amigos por nuestros gustos en común. Quiero preguntárselo pero Peeta se levanta de pronto y se esconde tras el árbol mas cercano. Cuando giro mi vista hacia atrás veo una figura a lo lejos. Reconozco enseguida a Annie. Ella se sienta a mi lado, y me tenso en cuanto lo hace. Por suerte no dice nada, eso me hace pensar que no lo ha visto.

Ella tan solo se queda ahí como todos los días, observando el cielo conmigo. No puedo decirle que se vaya podría sospechar. Así que soy paciente y espero hasta que, por alguna razón, tenga que entrar. No se queda mucho tiempo, sin embargo, cuando me giro hacia el árbol donde se ha escondido Peeta para avisarle que ya no hay peligro, descubro que él ya no esta.

* * *

Me quedo fuera hasta la puesta del sol y, cuando ya es de noche, los guardias me obligan a entrar, lo hago sin ganas. Cuando llego a mi habitación la cena ya esta servida, como solo porque noto que el no comer en todo el día me esta debilitando, y por alguna razón pienso que debo estar fuerte. Annie me sonríe antes de acostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos, yo me quedo tendida allí, sin decir nada. Entonces, agarro la pantalla de los dibujos y, cuando lo hago, descubro un papel pegado encima de ella. No es muy grande y esta doblado en dos. Lo abro mirando hacia todos los rincones del cuarto, intentando descubrir a la persona que lo ha dejado allí. No hay nadie. Veo una letra clara y temblorosa. En palabras grandes dice: 9 pm. El jardín. P.

No necesito ser un genio para saber de quien se trata, aunque no se como espera que salga de noche a fuera. En la puerta de mi habitación veo a un guardia con su traje blanco. No puedo salir por ahí, rodeo con mi ojos todo el perímetro hasta llegar a la ventana. Mis cejas se alzan y una sonrisa involuntaria se forma en mis labios. Ya se como escapar.

* * *

_**Ains sus comentarios son tan geniales que tengo que contestar algunos! **_

_**samantha136 : no puedo decir exactamente como llego ahí porque lo arruinaría todo. Pero pronto se descubrirá, poco a poco! **_

_**Mary Evellark : Peeta esta con los rebeldes, no puedo decir mucho porque sino arruino todo jajaja. Espero que quede clara esa parte tal vez lo hago muy complicado yo...Bueno, el chico que dibuja tampoco se los puedo decir, juro que prontito se descubre ;). Créeme yo tampoco quiero meter a Gale pero aunque no quiera es parte de la vida de Katniss también. Maldito Gale! jajajaja. No pasa nada linda, me encanta que me escriban mucho y me den sus opiniones. Gracias!**_

_**Lolaag194: The one saldrá en mayo! me parece una eternidad jajaja, estoy de acuerdo con lo que decís. **_

_**Sakura Uchiha : aii entiendo lo que decís! me pasa lo mismo con algunos ficts que me quedo como "que genial! mira lo que escribió!" aunque, por supuesto, no lo siento cuando releo lo que yo escribo, así que es lindo que me lo digas, tengo bastante poca autoestima jajaja. Si, soy muy cursi cuando se trata de estos dos, y me gusta cambiar un poco a Katniss, hacerla mas suave. Eso se ve poco en THG y estaría bueno que hubiera implicado mas sus sentimientos pero bueno acá esta fanfiction para hacer nuestros sueños realidad. Tu amenaza me dio miedito pero TENGO que hacer que Gale aparezca, aunque no quiera, como dije antes. Prometo no hacerlo taaaan odiable como en el libro, aunque sea casi imposible porque se trata de Gale.**_

**_Gracias por todos sus comentarios, algún día les contestare a todos, lo prometo!_**

**_Decidí_**_** hacer lo que varias me dijeron dejar el Real o no para mas adelante cuando Katniss sepa mas de si misma, hasta entonces solo tendremos conversaciones como las de este cap. Quiero que quede claro que ella no esta igual que en Sinsajo, piensen que no se acuerda de nada, por lo tanto no es igual a la Katniss que todos conocemos, probablemente sea mas como al comienzo de Los juegos del Hambre y este asustada, a parte de añadirle unos sentimientos extras para con Peeta jejeje. Bueno eso es todo! **_

_**Gracias por leer, besos :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Estas loca? -pregunta Peeta alarmado fuera de la ventana. Yo salto y mis pies amortiguan la caída, pero no lo suficiente para que impedir que trastabille un poco. Él me sostiene con ambas manos y cuando levanto mi cara la suya esta llena de preocupación. Me sostiene con una mano por la barbilla- ¿estas bien? -sus ojos recorren mi rostro y agradezco que sea de noche para que no vea el rubor que subió a mis mejillas. Asiento y sonrió pero no dura demasiado, porque me doy cuenta de la aproximación de nuestros rostros. Su semblante también se oscurece y un repentino brillo acude a sus ojos. Casi puedo sentir su aliento uniéndose con el mio: fresco, limpio y libre. Sus ojos me hipnotizan por un segundo, a través de la luna puedo ver su color celeste intenso. Se acerca mas a mi y no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo, deseo besarle. Quiero unir sus labios a los míos una vez mas. Nuestros cuerpos se pegan mas y, de pronto, siento algo que se interpone entre nosotros. La carpeta de dibujos, me respondo. Nos separamos y me mira algo avergonzado. El momento se rompe.

-¿Que traes ahí? -cuestiona tratando de volver a estar cómodo. Miro hacia mis manos, aunque me cuesta un poco recomponerme.

-son dibujos. -digo, quitándote importancia- tal vez me ayuden a recordar -Peeta sonríe y esto me tranquiliza un poco.

-vamos a ver -dice y agarra la carpeta de mis manos haciendo que las yemas de nuestros dedos se toquen. Trato de ignorar la descarga eléctrica. Prende la pantalla como si hubiera sido suya de toda la vida, siento algo de envidia de que él sepa todas esas cosas y yo no. Comienza a mover los dedos por ella hasta que llega a los dibujos de Annie, se detiene ahí y noto su mirada triste.

-¿quien es? -pregunto poniéndome a su lado para ver mejor.

-un amigo -dice él y se limpia disimuladamente una lagrima que estaba por resbalarse de sus ojos. Asiento pero no digo nada mas. Sigue pasando las imágenes hasta que llega a una que he echo yo. La que estoy de espaldas con el chico de pelo negro a mi lado. Es imperceptible pero los nudillos de Peeta se aprietan mas a la pantalla, tanto que me da miedo de que la rompa

-¿y él? -me mira durante unos segundos sin saber que decir luego suspira.

-creo que deberíamos hablar -dice firme apagando el objeto y dándomelo de vuelta. Frunzo el ceño.

-Peeta ¿quien es? -él se aleja unos pasos de mi, sin mirarme. Lo agarro del brazo, obligando a que girarse hacia mi.- quiero saberlo. Me dijiste que me ayudarías. -mira hacia ambos lados y luego suelta el aire.

-primero necesito saber con quien mas te has cruzado aquí. -dice en un susurro mirándome fijo. Puedo confiar en él, me digo una y otra vez.

-no lo se, veo gente todo el tiempo -levanto los hombros y los dejo caer.

-no. No me refiero a gente del Capitolio -se pone serio y me pregunto que quiere decir con "gente del capitolio" ¿acaso nosotros no pertenecemos aquí? a no ser que él...no sea del Capitolio.- quiero saber si te encontraste con alguien como yo. Alguien que te conozca -lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y asiento levemente.

-una chica...-digo y él me anima a continuar- Johanna -Peeta esta serio pero puedo ver como se ilumina su rostro. Siento una rara presión en el pecho

-¿alguien mas? -pregunta y no quiero contarle. No si él no me cuenta lo que yo quiero saber.

-dime quien es el del dibujo -cruzo los brazos y parezco una nena caprichosa pero no me importa. Peeta baja la cabeza y niega un par de veces, luego dice un nombre en voz tan baja que me resulta imposible escucharle- ¿que? -pregunto y el me mira

-se llama Gale. ¿A quien mas viste? -¿Gale? me quedo pensando un rato, por si mente reacciona a ese nombre pero es en vano, no recuerdo nada. Estoy a punto de hablar cuando un ruido se oye desde un árbol detrás nuestro, ambos nos damos la vuelta y nos quedamos quietos. Peeta lleva dos dedos a sus labios indicándome que haga silencio y luego se acerca al lugar desde donde provino el ruido. Cuando esta casi por llegar al árbol alguien sale de detrás de él. Exalo fuertemente cuando me doy cuenta de quien es pero ahora un nuevo tipo de preocupación se apodera de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Annie nos mira a los dos. Primero a Peeta y luego a mi. No dice nada mientras se acerca a nosotros, cuando esta a casi un paso nuestro se larga a llorar. Peeta me mira durante unos instantes y después, al ver que yo no me muevo, lo hace él. Rodea a Annie con sus brazos y le dice algo al oído, una nueva sensación crece dentro de mi, me convenzo de que no es nada.

-Annie -dice él luego- ¿eres Annie no? -ella asiente y le sonríe

-¿Peeta? -pregunta y mis cejas se alzan. Annie nunca había hablado conmigo, ni siquiera para decir mi nombre. Solo he escuchado frases que salen de su boca cuando esta dormida. Él asiente y luego sonríe. Annie suelta una pequeña carcajada y empieza a hablar con él en voz baja, ni siquiera me miran. Debo admitirlo: Siento celos. Celos de que Peeta haya logrado que hable con él. Celos de que ellos se lleven bien. Celos de que se estén abrazando mientras yo estoy allí, formando parte de la vegetación.

-¿estas de acuerdo Katniss? -pregunta Peeta y lo miro distraída.

-¿que? -Annie me observa cuidadosamente

-Annie estuvo en los juegos -dice él acercándose a mi- ella puede ayudarte a recordar algo -digo que si con la cabeza aunque no entiendo de que va todo eso de los juegos- debo irme -se dirige a Annie- nos veremos mañana supongo -dice y ella le sonríe- se da la vuelta y, antes de marcharse agrega: -él esta bien -luego se va.

* * *

La mañana siguiente mi compañera esta de un excelente humor, demasiado alegre para mi gusto. No habla conmigo ni una palabra, en un momento se me ocurre preguntarle por los juegos pero ella niega con la cabeza luego me dice que eso lo tengo que hablar con Peeta y yo suspiro. Parece como si me estuviera perdiendo una gran parte de la historia y no me gusta. Como si yo fuera solo la loca que no tiene recuerdos. Pues bien, me digo, si soy loca lo seré del todo. Ya no se en quien puedo confiar pero de algo estoy segura tengo que averiguar mas de mi misma y si ni Peeta ni Annie me quieren ayudar entonces le preguntare a la única persona con la que no tengo deseos de hablar.

-Señorita Everdeen -su voz es ácida y viene colmada de ese olor que lo personifica. Me doy la vuelta y mis ojos chocan con su sonrisa altanera. Sus dientes blancos y afilados están al descubierto. Suspiro sonoramente y luego hago espacio en la cama, para que se siente a mi lado. Él lo hace y pienso por unos segundos que decirle, me recuerdo que no tengo mucho tiempo ya que Annie podría volver en cualquier momento.

-Presidente Snow -lo saludo y él hace un asentimiento de cabeza dándome ánimos para continuar. Aspiro lentamente y empiezo a contarle todo.

* * *

_**Hola tributos queridos que leen mi fict! primero que nada no hay excusas que me salven por la tardanza simplemente estaba un poco atorada de imaginación, pero ya paso! tengo grandes ideas para continuar esta historia. Que les pareció ese final? Me parece que Katniss esta tomando la decisión incorrecta pero era algo necesario. Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia...como siempre primero la mala: **_

_**Gale esta cerca, tan cerca que casi no quiero seguir escribiendo. Todos sabiamos que llegaria esta parte pero no quiero que aparezca, intentare hacerlo los mas soportable posible, lo prometo! **_

_**Y la buena...no se si se han dado cuenta pero este capítulo esta colmado de un sentimiento: celos. Si le pondría un nombre al cap sería ese! eso quiere decir que Katniss siente algo por Peeta awww jajaja. Les doy un super adelanto: en el prox cap sube la temperatura entre estos dos! No me maten por tardar intentare subir rápido!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar! :) Les recomiendo otro fict Peeniss (se escribe así?) que estoy haciendo, se llama El Culto y lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil, les pondría el link pero FF me lo borra. **_

_**Espero les guste. Nos leemos, besos. Ro. **_


End file.
